Black In Bloom
by drarryisgreen
Summary: One-shot fluffy story where Draco runs a non-profit and Harry's an anonymous donor. Rated M for the future chapter.
1. Black In Bloom

**Black In Bloom  
The Narcissa Malfoy Foundation**

* * *

Draco Malfoy was nervous. More nervous than he had been than the first time he'd kissed a bloke, more than nervous than he had been when he'd sucked someone off for the first time. Those were mischievous things, personal things. This was business.

Draco along with his business partner Pansy ran a company called 'Black in Bloom,' it was a not for profit organisation that planted flowers in homes of wizards and children that were undergoing life-threatening illnesses.

Draco's mother, Narcissa Malfoy, had been wrongly robbed of her life at the age of forty due to a curse that Bellatrix Lestrange had placed on her sisters. Bellatrix had pledged her allegiance to the Dark Lord and under his guardianship had placed a curse on the Black sisters stating that any betrayal will result in a mysterious illness that will terminate their life. It was her ultimate offering to the Dark Lord.

Andromeda Tonks had married a Muggle-born and had caused the ultimate betrayal, she died shortly after the demise of the Dark Lord. Narcissa Malfoy had betrayed the Dark Lord by pronouncing Harry Potter dead when he wasn't. She had survived the curse for a while, many had believed that perhaps Bellatrix had lied about placing the curse on Narcissa. However, after the trials, when Narcissa and Draco had been cleared of any wrong-doing, Narcissa fell quite ill.

There wasn't a Healer anywhere that could diagnose her with the cause of her proper illness and day by day, week by week, her health was unsteady and fading. The only peace she had in her life was when she tended to her garden. She would deliver her flowers to sick children in the hospital and they would brighten up their day. Therefore, a week after her funeral, Draco had decided to set up a foundation in her name to honour her and continue her cause of providing hope to people with emotional and psychological needs.

'Black In Bloom' provided healing gardens that proved to be therapeutic sanctuaries for many wizards. Funding was initially provided by the Parkinson Family and the Malfoy wealth, however, slowly, the cause had taken a life of its own and many wizards contributed to it on an annual basis.

The biggest donor to the 'Black In Bloom' foundation had been an anonymous wizard. He or she communicated to the foundation through a solicitor and never revealed his or her identity. It was said that at the tenth anniversary gala of 'Black In Bloom' this anonymous donor would attend but, Draco and Pansy still had no idea who he or she was.

This is why Draco was nervous. He wanted to make a good impression on all the attendees, even the ones that hated him for being a former Death Eater.

"What's he doing here?" Pansy asked pointing at an unexpected guest who'd just entered the venue through the main door.

"Oh, Potter?" Draco asked. "I invited Teddy and he's Teddy's legal guardian, so you know."

"You're becoming awfully close with Potter, Draco," Pansy said.

"You're mad, Pansy. Teddy is the guest of honour, he's a Black family heir, I had to invite Potter. Besides, he's a Healer at St Mungo's, " Draco retaliated. Pansy simply shook her head and walked away leaving Draco wondering why he felt the need to defend himself.

"Potter, you're looking well. You too, Teddy," Draco greeted his guests with sincerity. Teddy jumped and hugged Draco, which he still wasn't used to. Affection wasn't his forte. "So, ready for the big speech?" Draco asked Teddy.

"I have to give a speech?" a young Teddy asked, bright-eyed and nervous.

Draco laughed. "No, you don't have to give the speech, I do. You just have to cut the cake."

"Yes!" Teddy exclaimed. "Harry, can I go see the cake?" he turned towards his godfather and all but begged.

"Okay, but don't touch anything!" Potter answered and soon Teddy was off to the main stage to see the decorations and the cake.

"Thanks for bringing him," Draco said as he noticed that Potter did, in fact, look well. He wore formfitting robes that accentuated his muscles. Draco straightened himself when he realised he was staring at Potter.

"So, any other special guests tonight?" Potter asked as Draco noticed that Potter's smile hadn't diminished.

That flustered Draco. "Erm, just a mystery guest I suppose. An anonymous donor."

"An anonymous donor?" Potter asked.

"Yes, for the past five years our funding has doubled. It's hard to believe really, I honestly had thought that we were going to have to close our doors until we received the first donation. Do you remember that?" Draco asked Potter who nodded in reluctance as though he wasn't sure. "Remember when Pansy suggested that Teddy should be the face of our foundation, that wizards would donate more if they saw an orphaned child than a couple of wannabe Death Eaters? And I was so furious with her."

"I remember, you'd said, you'd rather let the cause die than use a child in a manipulative manner," Potter answered. "I thought it was quite noble – honourable – really."

Draco felt his face blushing. "Thanks, my mother wasn't much of a spiritual person until her last few days and she'd told me that she finally believed that everything happened for a reason. I wonder what's the reasoning behind an out of the blue mysterious benefactor."

Potter didn't respond.

"Draco, we're ready," Pansy announced. Draco nodded at Potter and headed towards the stage. Pansy lurked behind.

"You think you're so sneaky, Potter," Pansy remarked.

"What do you mean?" Potter asked.

"You can fool Draco, but don't think I don't know," Pansy uttered and Potter looked at her confounded. "A mysterious benefactor right when I had suggested to use that little brat for fundraising. The way the two of you were on and on about his innocence and blah blah blah. I know it's you, don't even try to deny it."

Potter remained quiet for a few moments. "Are you going to tell him?" he finally asked.

"I won't if you make me a promise," Pansy replied.

"What's that?" Potter raised an eyebrow.

"Tell him how you feel, ask him out for coffee," Pansy announced as she walked away to join Draco on stage.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Comments Are Love!**  
**Sequel's Next!  
**


	2. Margaritas In Bloom

**Title**: Margaritas In Bloom  
**Written for**: **hd_pots_n_porn** Prompt #65: Mexican Cuisine  
**Rating**: NC-17  
**Summary**: A (much requested) sequel to 'Black In Bloom' - Harry asks Draco out for coffee and Teddy invites himself. Also Draco discovers the joys of margaritas!  
**Notes**/**Warnings**: So totally AU, Teddy's magic is too strong so he was accepted at Hogwarts a year before the norm. (You might want to read 'Black In Bloom' so you're not terribly lost by the ending)

* * *

Pansy had given Harry an ultimatum, ask Draco out for a coffee or risk getting exposed as the anonymous donor. As Draco took the stage Harry watched him and listened intently to his speech. Many wizards applauded and Teddy looked excited because now he was allowed to have cake.

-0-0-0-0-

Draco watched as Teddy ran towards Harry and hugged him. He didn't remember being this chipper or excited over everything at the age of ten. Perhaps it had to do with the fact that he was always expected to be poise whereas Teddy was encouraged to have fun.

"Great speech," Potter said as Draco approached him and a bouncy blond haired boy. "And good job, Teddy. You only changed your hair three times during the speech. Not the usual twenty or so - indicating your boredom at the 'grown-up' events." Teddy laughed at Harry's comment.

"Thanks again, Potter...for stopping by and bringing Teddy," Draco stated.

"Of course, I wouldn't have missed it. It's a great cause and Teddy was the guest of honour and everything," Pottery replied. "Also," Potter added, "I wouldn't particularly mind if you started calling me 'Harry,' you know it's my name and everything."

Draco laughed.

"Grown-ups are boring!" Teddy charmingly chimed in his opinion causing Harry to laugh along with Draco.

"Draco, do you want to go get a cup of coffee sometime?" Harry asked surprising Draco with his question. "I just thought since we don't really get to chat away from these formal events, if you were interested..."

"Yeah, Potter - I mean Harry. That sounds great!" Draco replied.

"Can we go to Scoop? They have the best milkshakes!" Teddy said. Draco realised that Harry maybe wasn't asking him out on a date, maybe he just wanted to make sure Draco got to see more of Teddy.

_Oh. I am so stupid, it's not a date_.

"Oh, yeah. Definitely!" Harry said. "What about tomorrow? It's a Sunday after all, we can meet at Scoop around four o'clock?"

"Yeah, sounds great!" Draco answered.

The rest of the evening went by quickly. Draco and Pansy had busied themselves smooching up to all the elite wizards that had attended. Draco noticed that from time to time Pansy was in the corner with Harry whispering something and a sudden surge of curiosity mixed with jealousy rose within him.

-0-0-0-0-

The next day Draco arrived at Scoop and saw Harry and Teddy already waiting for him.

"We got here really early because Harry didn't want to be late!" Teddy announced. Draco realised at that moment that Teddy was, in fact, a great resource on Harry's thoughts. They spent an hour in the ice cream shop, Draco and Harry ended up getting milkshakes too along with Teddy. Harry promised a proper coffee outing soon. Draco was hopeful.

"Can we go see a movie, Harry? Please!" Teddy whined.

"I don't know, Teddy, why don't you ask Draco?"

"Draco have you ever gone to the cinema?" Teddy asked. Draco hesitated and looked at Harry who seemed just as curious as Teddy.

"I went - a while back," Draco answered. "It sort of... freaked me out. I haven't been back ever since," Draco confessed.

"Yeah, I understand. I remember taking Ron for the first time, that was a funny experience," Harry replied.

"We should all go, don't worry Draco, I can hold your hand if you want me to," Teddy said. Draco smiled at the innocent gesture from his cousin, however, he secretly wished if anyone would hold his hand, it would be Harry.

Harry led the way to the cinema and they bought three tickets for the film 'Wall-E'. When they entered the theatre Teddy led the way to the seats. He sat himself in between Harry and Draco and held Draco's hand through the entire film.

Towards the end when EVE gave WALL-E a farewell kiss, a desperate sense of longing jolted inside Draco. Unwillingly, a few tears trickled down his face and he felt Teddy's grip grow stronger. Draco did the best he could to maintain his emotions inside but he wanted to look at Harry, he wished to see his reaction. Afraid of displaying a sense of vulnerability he concentrated on the screen and quickly wiped his eyes the moment the lights turned on. When he finally looked towards Harry, Harry sniffled. Draco gathered that the emotions he had felt were also felt by the other man. He had an intense desire to touch him, hug him but he maintained his calm.

"Well, that was a lot more emotional than I anticipated it to be," Draco commented, causing Harry and Teddy to laugh.

"I loved it; can we come back and see it again next week?" Teddy asked excitedly and Harry raised an eyebrow but nodded in agreement.

"Okay, it's time to head home now, we have to go to bed and tomorrow we are going shopping for your school supplies," Harry said. Teddy was due to start at Hogwarts in a month, Draco knew when he'd received his admission letter and Draco had never seen anyone more excited than Harry.

Normally a wizarding child attended Hogwarts after the age of eleven, but it seemed that a child who was half-Werewolf, half-Metamorphmagus had too much uncontrolled power. Therefore, Teddy was accepted at Hogwarts a year earlier than scheduled.

"Yes!" Teddy exclaimed. As they left the theatre and headed towards the closest wizarding transport station to Floo back home. Wizards with small children who visited Muggle cities often relied on such transport stations to return home in lieu of Apparition points.

Teddy turned to Draco and spoke again. "Draco, are you going to come to the zoo on Tuesday?"

"The zoo?" Draco asked.

"Teddy, Draco's a busy person. You can't just ask him to come with us, you have to first ask him if he's free," Harry said.

"Okay," Teddy answered rolling his eyes. "Draco, are you free on Tuesday? We are going to the zoo in the morning.

"Tuesday?" Draco was hesitant. He had three meetings scheduled for Tuesday, starting at nine in the morning, he wouldn't have been able to make it, but, he didn't wish to say no to Teddy, to Harry. "Oh -" Draco dithered.

"It's okay, you don't have to," Harry interjected. Draco wasn't sure but he thought that Harry seemed a bit disappointed. "We understand, you're a busy businessman," Harry added with a smile.

"No, I want to," Draco replied. "I've just got a few meetings back to back on Tuesday morning. If you can delay it for one day, I would love to join you on Wednesday."

"Can we, Harry? Can we please?" Teddy asked. "We can do taco night on Tuesday and go to the zoo on Wednesday!"

"Taco night?" Draco asked. "What's 'taco night'?"

"It's what we did with Pedro, we used to make tacos and salsa and drink margaritas. But, he doesn't come by anymore, and I still miss him, so we have taco nights," Teddy answered. Draco looked at Harry who seemed a bit annoyed. A small pang of jealousy riled up inside Draco. _Pedro must be some bloke Harry dated_, he thought.

"Teddy, we should go," Harry said.

"I am free on Tuesday night, I can come by for tacos," Draco said before Harry could sway Teddy away. Draco reaffirmed that Teddy _was_ the best source of information to get any sort of inside on Harry and he wasn't about to let that go.

"Great! Maybe you can sleep over and we can go to the zoo on Wednesday morning," Teddy responded.

Draco smiled, Teddy was full of brilliant ideas.

"One thing at a time, Teddy." Harry said. "Draco, if you're free, we'd love to have you over for dinner or we can go to the zoo on Wednesday. We are just trying to make our few weeks together precious before Teddy has to go off to Hogwarts and I won't be able to see him until Christmas," Harry clarified. Draco tried to interpret the tone in Harry's voice, he wasn't sure if Harry was asking for space. _Maybe he wants alone time with Teddy and I am intruding_.

"I will see how my morning goes on Tuesday, what time shall I come by, if I am able to make it on Tuesday night for dinner?" Draco asked.

"Seven!" Teddy said excitedly.

"Excellent," Harry responded with determination. Draco was sad that Harry didn't insist on his presence. He was about to wave goodbye and be on his way when Teddy tugged on his shirt.

"Harry, can I say goodbye to Draco in private?" Teddy asked and Harry nodded. He walked away from the two of them and stood by the door of the transport station.

"Draco," Teddy whispered. "Harry probably won't like it but I am going to tell you a secret, okay?" Draco nodded. "I heard aunt Hermione talking to Harry about a big important question he's supposed to ask you. She said that he's supposed to tell you something for months now but he hasn't. Also, he never wants to be late when we are going to meet you and he buys new clothes whenever we come see you."

"Okay," Draco said, his eyes searched Teddy's face for further explanation.

"Maybe you should come to taco night, maybe Harry will tell you his secret!" Teddy speculated.

"Alright, I'll be there," Draco confirmed.

"Promise?" a set of hopeful eyes were now set upon him.

"Yes, Teddy. I promise!" Draco smiled as he answered his little cousin who in turn jumped on him with a big hug. Draco laughed and kissed the top of Teddy's head. "But, keep it a secret, okay? Let's surprise Harry," Draco added and Teddy nodded.

-0-0-0-0-

Tuesday arrived and Draco had a tough time keeping concentration on the task at hand. His thoughts continuously turned towards what Teddy had said. Harry wanted to tell him or ask him something but he hadn't. _What could it be_?

"Draco, where have you been all day?" Pansy asked. They had returned to their shared office after the second meeting of the day. If one were to ask Draco what was discussed in the meeting, Draco was sure he wouldn't be able to answer the question. He hadn't listened to anything that was discussed.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked in return. "I have been here, Pansy."

"Physically, yes. But, you didn't contribute at all in the budget meeting and I had to answer all the questions," Pansy complained.

"I am sorry, I've just been distracted. I promise I'll head the next meeting," Draco replied.

"That's fine, you can make it up to me by dinner tonight," Pansy said.

"Oh, I can't. I am going over to Potter's for dinner tonight," Draco said.

"Finally!" Pansy exclaimed. "It's about time, don't you think?"

"About time for what?" Draco asked.

"For dating Potter," Pansy replied. Her expression was simple and quite matter-of-factly.

"I am not dating, Potter," Draco clarified. "Teddy invited me, it's taco night." Draco couldn't help but grin at the statement. He had never had Mexican food before and looked forward on discovering what exactly a 'margarita' was.

Pansy rolled her eyes. "I can't wait for that little brat to be off to school so you can finally start shagging Potter," she said. She didn't wait for Draco to respond and left the office. They had a small window for a lunch break before they were off to another meeting.

-0-0-0-0-

Draco knocked on the door at Grimmauld Place at seven o'clock. Harry opened the door and looked surprised to see Draco.

"Oh, you made it!" Harry said, he was wearing a dark green apron with various forms on stains on it.

"Draco!" Teddy exclaimed as he crept from behind Harry and hugged him. He _wasn't_ wearing an apron and the stains that were on his clothes transferred on Draco's robes.

"Teddy!" Harry howled, "You've ruined Draco's nice robes!" Teddy bowed his head down in embarrassment.

"It's no problem, Harry," Draco responded. He pulled out his wand from his robe pocket and charmed himself clean.

"I can't wait to go to Hogwarts so I don't have to clean by hand anymore!" Teddy announced as he took a seat on his chair at the kitchen table. Draco laughed and Harry simply shook his head.

"I hope I am not late," Draco stated. Even though he was instructed to arrive at seven, Draco realised he should have arrived earlier to help cook.

"We are just about done cooking," Harry answered. "Here, help yourself to a margarita. The one on the left is Teddy's mix and the one on the right is for grown-ups." Harry pointed at the counter where two pitchers of lime green drinks were placed. Draco established that the 'grown-up' meant it contained alcohol.

Teddy was drinking from a saucer shaped, broad-bowled glass with salt on the rims. Teddy lifted his glass up to Draco for him to take a sip from it. When Draco tasted Teddy's drink he realised that it was simply lemonade with salt. "Hmm, it's very good," Draco said. He grabbed another one of the funny-shaped glasses and poured himself the 'grown-up' version. The tangy sour taste mixed with the hint of an interesting alcoholic smell Draco was not used to – made his senses stir. Draco slightly moaned at the taste of the drink. It wasn't anything like he'd ever had before. The salt on the rim of the glasses added an interesting flavour to the sharpness of the beverage.

Teddy laughed at Draco's reaction as Harry simply stared at him perplexed.

"Harry had the same reaction the first time," Teddy explained, "then Pedro kissed him." Draco immediately looked towards Harry who seemed uncomfortable as Draco saw hints of redness emerging on his cheek.

"The food is ready," Harry announced. "Draco, why don't you sit next to Teddy."

Harry placed empty taco shells, beans, shredded cheese and two types of chilli on the table. He explained that one was beef and the other was chicken. Teddy was always picky about which one he wanted, so Harry always ended up making both kinds.

"You lot do this often? This looks like a lot of food for two to three people," Draco said.

"We bring the leftovers to aunt Hermione's for dinner the next night. Uncle Ron loves tacos!" Teddy explained as Draco nodded. The dinner was quite amusing as Draco learned to make the tacos for himself and ate with his hands. If his parents could see him now, he knew that they'd never approve. They soon ran out of the 'grown-up' margarita and Harry taught Draco how to make another pitcher.

Draco's arm casually brushed Harry's as he grabbed the lime juice to add to the mixture. Draco added more tequila than Harry instructed because he really enjoyed the taste. Harry joked that if Draco didn't watch his portions he might end up staying the night, sleeping on the sofa, of course.

After they cleaned up the kitchen table and Teddy began to draw Draco a picture, Draco found an opportune time to ask the question that had been bothering him for a while.

"Who is Pedro?"

Harry coughed, nearly spilling his glass of margarita on the table. He sat across from Draco and Teddy on the table and Draco stared right at him whilst Teddy was too busy concentrating on his artwork.

"He was...a friend," Harry answered.

"Was?" Draco raised an eyebrow. He liked tequila, it made him brave.

"He left England. He moved back to Mexico. He was a Professor at Oxford, he taught Latin American studies. When his tenure was over, he was due to get a job elsewhere. So from there, he moved to Canada."

"He was a Muggle?" Draco's tone had a hint of surprise.

"A Muggle-born," Harry replied. "He was doing research on influence of Latin American culture in Western Europe, but was offered a position at the Ashbury School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, it's in Ottawa, Canada."

"Oh, so you broke up?" Draco asked.

"Not exactly," Harry said as Draco raised his eyebrow again, indicating for him to explain. "He asked me...and Teddy to move to Canada with him. Then we broke up."

"Because you wanted Teddy to go to Hogwarts?" Draco asked.

"That, and I didn't accept his marriage proposal," Harry replied taking a sip of his drink.

Now it was Draco who coughed, nearly spilling his glass of margarita on the table.

"I never intended it to get serious, it just did and when he suggested marriage, I couldn't continue on with the relationship. I hadn't realised we were both in completely different places... emotionally."

"Done!" Teddy announced. He lifted the parchment to show to Draco and Harry. "It's me at King Cross' Station, see, and you're there both of you to see me off!"

"It's lovely," Draco said hiccupping and realised that perhaps he was a bit more buzzed than he anticipated.

"Alright, time for bed!" Harry announced as Draco and Teddy both made a pouty face and looked at him. "Teddy's time for bed, Draco, you can stay up as long as you'd like." Harry laughed. Teddy jumped off his chair and ran to his room up the steps. Harry went after him leaving Draco alone in the kitchen.

Draco felt out of place so he decided to clean up. He lifted his wand to spell the kitchen clean, but washed the dishes by hand. Harry returned ten minutes later. He looked relieved to see Draco and surprised at the clean kitchen.

"Oh, glad you're still here I was worried that you might have left," Harry said. "And thanks for cleaning up, you didn't have to do that," he added.

Draco nodded.

"Teddy wanted me to tell you that this was his best taco night ever and that you should come back for every Mexican food themed nights we have," Harry said with a smile. "I had fun too."

"Shall I make more margaritas?" Draco asked. "I think I might have a problem."

Harry laughed again and nodded. "I'll help you."

As Harry grabbed the lime juice and turned to Draco, Draco kissed him. Harry stared at him wide-eyed and took a step back. Draco didn't understand the expression on Harry's face and felt mortified.

"I am sorry, I ... I must ... I misunderstood," Draco fumbled on his words. "I thought maybe you...wanted."

"I do!" Harry exclaimed. "I was just stunned, I thought maybe I drank too much and thought it was my imagination. I wasn't sure if you did actually...just..."

"I can do it again...to prove that it was real," Draco said. He took a step towards Harry and Harry leaned in towards Draco's face and their lips met again. The kiss was soft, and welcomed. Draco smiled briefly as it deepened and Harry bit Draco's lower lip. "You taste...tangy," Draco said and Harry snorted. "Sorry, that wasn't very articulate."

"I taste like the margaritas we've been drinking all night?" Harry asked licking his lips.

"No, you taste better," Draco replied. He pushed Harry against the kitchen counter and pressed himself on Harry's body as their lips met again. Draco sucked on Harry's tongue, he couldn't have enough of Harry's taste. Harry's hands struggled with Draco's robes as his erection pressed on Draco's leg. Draco pulled back from Harry for a brief moment and began to remove his robes.

"Wait," Harry said. "Your wand, just to make sure Teddy doesn't hear us."

Draco nodded and placed two spells. One alarming spell by the steps if Teddy woke up and came towards the kitchen and the second, a silencing spell. He turned to look at Harry who immediately pulled him back into a kiss. Draco removed his robes and threw them on the kitchen floor concentrating next on Harry's clothes. He pulled off his t-shirt and unbuttoned his denims. He didn't wait for Harry to remove his denims as he placed his hand inside Harry's pants and pulled out his cock. Harry moaned.

Draco tugged on Harry's cock but he hesitated for a moment. He wasn't sure if he should take things slow. _What if Harry wants to take things slow?_ His own hard cock was twitching as Harry pushed down Draco's pants after kicking his denims away. _Maybe we'll have to settle for a quick hand job tonight_, Draco thought. He didn't want to pressure Harry into anything he wouldn't be ready for.

"I want you inside me, Draco," Harry announced.

_Well, that answers that_.

Draco leaned in and kissed Harry once again before Draco turned him around. His right hand was still on Harry's cock as he parted Harry's legs with his knee. He tugged on Harry's cock once more and Harry placed his hands on the counter. Draco released Harry's cock and grabbed his wand again, he conjured lube into his hands. Slowly, one finger at a time, Draco entered Harry as he moaned with pleasure, Draco hoped.

Draco quickly removed his fingers from Harry's hole and pressed his cock in between Harry's arse cheeks, Draco slid in with ease and they both moaned together. Harry pushed back into Draco's length and Draco took that as an invitation to go in deeper. Draco thrust a few times before his right hand grabbed Harry's length again and began stroking it.

"You feel amazing, Harry," Draco uttered as Harry only moaned in reply. It seemed as though Harry only needed a few more strokes before he spilled himself on the wall under the kitchen counter. Draco thrust a few more times and he filled Harry. Draco eased his cock out and wrapped his arms around Harry, kissing the back of his neck.

They both didn't say anything, Draco was worried again, he'd never done something like this before. He'd never fucked a man in his house, let alone his kitchen. The few times Draco had had company it had been at the Manor and Draco often tossed them out shortly after it was over. Was he expected to leave? This was different, this wasn't a bloke he'd picked up at the club, this was Harry. This was Teddy's guardian. He was _practically_ family. They were scheduled to go to the zoo the next day.

"Will you stay the night?" Harry asked, still wrapped in Draco's arms, his voice quivered as he spoke.

Draco turned Harry to face him, they had rushed into the shag so fast, Harry hadn't even removed his glasses. Draco smiled and nodded. "I'd love to. We are still scheduled to go to the zoo tomorrow?" he asked. Asking about going to the zoo right after shagging someone in the kitchen made him feel so domestic. Normally, that would have freaked him out, but this didn't. This felt oddly comforting.

"Yeah, but we'll probably have to wake up before Teddy does, or he might get confused," Harry said.

_He isn't the only one_. Draco thought as he too was confused.

Draco performed another cleaning charm and the two men dressed quietly. He removed the silencing spell from the kitchen and the alarming spell from the steps and Harry held Draco's hand as he led Draco to the bedroom.

Harry turned towards his dresser and removed a pair of cotton trousers and a t-shirt to give to Draco. As his back was turned towards Draco, Draco looked over at the desk and noticed a letter with the 'Black In Bloom' logo on it. He instinctively picked up the parchment and read the letter. It was from him, it was from Draco. A 'thank you' letter to his anonymous donor for five continuous years of support and an invitation to the tenth anniversary gala.

"It is you," Draco uttered.

"Hmm?" Harry asked as he turned to look at Draco, sleeping-clothes in hand. "Oh, no don't look at that." It was too late, Draco had seen it.

"You...donated anonymously the first year to keep the company running and every year since then?" Draco asked, he was shocked, overwhelmed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was for Teddy, it was for you. Your company...it's a good cause, I didn't want recognition for it. It's your project, not mine," Harry answered.

"But, you could have told me," Draco said.

"I could have," Harry admitted. "But, I wanted you to be a part of Teddy's life on your own accord. I didn't want you to come and see him, see us, because of some obligation. I didn't even know if you'd accept the money if you knew it was from me. We have struggled for so long and were in a good place, there for Teddy, I didn't want to ruin that."

"That's the secret?" Draco said, realising to himself what Teddy had told him on Sunday.

"Secret?"

"Teddy said that Hermione had been pressuring you to tell me something but he didn't know what. This was it?" Draco asked.

"Oh, that. Teddy told you?" Harry asked. "No, this wasn't it. What it is, what it was, you already know. It happened in the kitchen."

Draco was confused.

"I have feelings for you, Draco," Harry stated. "That's the secret. This is," Harry pointed at the letter Draco held in his hand. "That's to see you happy."

"Where does that leave us?" Draco asked.

"I am hoping it would leave you providing sexual favours to your anonymous donor," Harry teased.

"I thought you said you didn't want any special favours due to an obligation." Draco approached Harry and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist.

"Fine, then perhaps an obligation to attend every taco night?" Harry asked as he kissed Draco's neck.

"That might be doable given there will be margaritas involved." Draco removed his robes and took the clothes that Harry had brought out for him. He dressed himself slowly in front of Harry as Harry watched with his mouth half open.

"For you, there will always be margaritas involved, if I have to kill a worm myself," Harry answered.

Draco was confused again, he didn't understand the reference.

"It's a Muggle thing, trust me, you don't want to know."

* * *

The End

* * *

**Comments are Love! Thanks!  
**


End file.
